


A Different Type of Christmas Gift

by Talesofwriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Post Game, but it did, everybody lives au, like it wasn't suppose to go this far, mentioned breifly, most characters i mentioned are just that, my friend and i are in shipping hell, my friend and i hadn't figured out how just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofwriter/pseuds/Talesofwriter
Summary: After the light is brought back and Ardyn was spared. This let him spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves and their child. It is four years after the light is back and reconstruction is underway, of course, it doesn't get in the way of the holidays...somehow. But Emily has a different type of gift for him this year, and she isn't sure how he'll take it.





	A Different Type of Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for my rp partner. I love her to death for going into such shipping hell with me.

Ardyn and Emily strolled through the streets of Insomnia on a snowy afternoon. It was a couple weeks until Christmas and the Crown city was bustling. It had been four long years since Noctis was able to figure out how to bring the light back to Eos, without sacrificing either himself, or Ardyn. Bringing the Oracle of Tenebrae back to life in the process. It was 10 years late, but the wedding of the century did happen. Lunafreya and Noctis were happy together, and had a child of their own now. Emily thought it funny how things ultimately worked out considering Gladio and Em had their child during the forever night, which made their son older than Noct’s daughter.

The elder Emily shook her head of the thoughts. Her own child, now four, was with Noctis and his wife while she and Ardyn had time to themselves. The people of Insomnia, and Lucis itself seemed to accept their kings decision in keeping Ardyn alive. Reconstruction efforts were still underway, but it didn’t stop the holidays from coming, or making people crazy. 

Ardyn noticed his lover lost in her thoughts and squeezed her hand gently. She turned to look at him, happy that he let his eyes take whatever color they were going to choose. She did love his hazel eyes, but she liked the ambering coloring they took on as well. They switched from time to time, which was fine by her. Their daughter inherited his original eye coloring though. He was thrilled with that. 

“Everything alright darling?” He asked softly. Nodding slightly, she looked away from him and focused on the direction they were walking. He still flounced around in his ‘hobo’ attire, making her wonder what people truly gossiped about anymore. The man who ran the magazine kept gossip columns out to focus on what was going on in the world. Ravus was busy rebuilding Tenebrae, as were people in Nifelhiem. Noctis and Ravus had agreed to govern the country jointly until a new government had solid footing. Still, she had something on her mind as well. 

“I’m fine love. Truly I am.” Half truth. He knew it too. He looked at her, trying to figure out what was puzzling her. Rarely did she get so perplexed. But, what he didn’t know, was her trouble of finding a way to tell him her latest news. 

Their daughter was a miracle. Considering she is a clone of the Emily that the King’s Shield is married to, she figured she was sterile like Prompto is. She didn’t realize Verstal didn’t do everything to her that he normal did to the clones. That was a rude wake up call on her end. Her daughter, now the same age as the Shield’s son, was their pride and joy, the reason Noctis found another way. She was grateful, but at the same time, she thought it a fluke. Until that is, she got sick the other day and saw the Doctor. He told her she was pregnant and she didn’t believe him. He drew blood to do a more concrete test and it was still positive. She had told no one besides the King himself since he took her in. 

They continued their trek along the sidewalk, hand in hand as they continued to take in the ever changing sights. The snow continued to fall lightly, dusting the sidewalks and roads in a blanket of snow. Well, trying to anyway. The city was never sleeping so, the only blankets of snow around are in the parks and Citadel gardens. The other concern she wanted to bring up was, finding a space of their own again. The staff at the Citadel were still wary of the small family despite Noct’s insistence. 

“Ardyn, let’s stop somewhere for a while shall we?” The former Chancellor paused, causing her to stop as well. 

“Emily darling, whatever is the matter?” This, wasn’t like her. She was melancholy at best today. He stroked her hair with his fingers, trying to coax out of her what was wrong.

“Nothing is particularly wrong my love…” he didn't quite believe her. He continued their walk around the city, stealing glances when he can at her. The worry was clear as day on his face and he needed her to open up. She pulled on his hand gently to take him through the park they were the only souls there. Emily took a deep breath as they found a small clearing. Ardyn couldn't believe how much was in this city.

“Is there a reason you brought me here darling?” he asked softly. Emily nodded.

“Yes, there’s...something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” Ardyn was confused as to why it had to be here but at least she was doing this now.

“Alright then darling, what about?” He was a bit antsy, curious and concerned. She never usually led him this far off the beaten track to talk to him before… Normally, she was fine talking in front of Noctis. His dear nephew was considerate and didn’t take sides. Not that he could afford to in domestic disputes that weren’t his own. Still, he looked at his lover who wrung her hands together. 

“I...I’ve been...Been wanting to tell you for a couple of weeks now.” She took a nervous and shaky breath. “I’ve...hesitated because well...I’m scared something might be wrong.” He pulled her into his arms, giving her a gentle hug. 

“Darling, I’m here for you. If something is wrong we can work through it. Together.” He pulled her chin up gently to look at him. She couldn’t help her tears. She really thought something was wrong with her. She pulled away just a bit to look at him better.

“It’s just...oh Ardyn…” She looked at her hands again before looking back into his hazel eyes. “Ardyn...I’m pregnant again.” He was going to say something but, as soon as she said that, he was at a loss. If she was pregnant then, what could possibly be wrong?!

“Darling that’s wonderful!” He smiled brightly as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.She kissed him back, deepening it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She, didn’t expect him to take it so well.

“But...I’m barely showing.” He chuckled softly as he held her.   
“You barely showed last time. You are a ‘petite’ woman when pregnant. Remember?” Was that really her concern? Sure it’s been a few years but, she had to remember, both Emily’s were small until about month four and five. He pulled away and gently placed his half gloved hand on her belly. “How far along are you though?” He asked.

“About two and a half months. I found out when Noctis took me to the doctors the other day while you were out. He didn’t like how much I had been throwing up so, he got worried.” That was Noctis; always worried about others. He did the same when Luna fell ill and they discovered she was pregnant. He seemed to have a knack for knowing when women are pregnant. 

“We should probably talk to him about moving out then. I know Aethra would be happy to be in our own place.” Yes, their little girl was growing up quick and wanted her own space. Well, she had a room at the Citadel but more often found in her cousin’s room. It did concern both sets of parents. 

“Yes we should.” She agreed. They were grateful for everything Noctis did for them. But, he may even agree that this was needed. Ardyn looked at Emily again.

“Emily darling, I think it’s safe to say you have given me everything I could have ever wanted.” She looked at him confused. 

“Oh?” He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her gently.

“I have you, a family. I couldn’t possibly ask for anything more.” His breath tickled her. 

“So you don’t want the book I took all year to track down?” He nuzzled her neck, causing her to laugh. 

“I’ll still take that of course but seriously my love, I have everything.” With one finally kiss, the two headed back to the citadel. This Christmas was definitely the best.


End file.
